1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to suspended architectural structures, and more particularly to architectural structures suspended from structural components of a ceiling system.
2. Description of Related Art
Suspended architectural structures are widely used in interior constructions for aesthetic and other reasons. Typically, suspended architectural structures include panels spaced below the true or structural ceiling of a room, and carried by horizontal members which are themselves suspended from the true ceiling.
One form of suspended architectural structure employs elongated metal components (e.g. panels) extending horizontally in spaced parallel relation to each other with their major surfaces lying in vertical planes. Such a suspended structure is sometimes termed a vertical ceiling because of the vertical orientation of the major surfaces. These structures have an unusual and attractive decorative appearance, and also serve to conceal structures such as lights, sprinklers, speakers, cameras, ventilation equipment, etc., mounted in the space or plenum above the suspended structure, while permitting passage of illumination, water, sound or air between the panels.